Lucky guy (Jacksepticeye x reader) corrected version
by YamiaDork
Summary: This one is a corrected version of my first story, okay?


A/N: _The English is not my native tongue so sorry for the spelling mistakes or the grammatical mistakes. Just tell me if I do it. And also it's my first story, feedbacks and advice are welcome. I think this a corrected version_

* * *

Sean and me know each other for 8 years now. We live together since 3 years. We are best friend. We always laugh and talk about everything and nothing.

But now, it will be 5 months I fall in love to him. He is so kind and caring but he loves tease me. I never saw a man who is so nice with me.

But it hurts. I can't even imagine a future with him because he sees me like his best friend. We will never gonna kiss or married or have children together. I think about it every time I see him.

He noticed I ignored him sometimes and I was aloof.

One day, I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I was watching my favorite cartoon, (favorite/cartoon). Sean went and stood between me and the TV. "What are you doing?!" "Sorry, (Y/N) but we have to talk." I froze, 'why he want to talk ?' I thought. I began to relax: 'maybe something not important'. I sighed: "OK, what do you want ?" "How are you?" "Fine, thanks. Now, can I watch my cartoon ?" He sat down beside me and turn off the TV. "Hey ! I was watching (F/C) ! Turn on this TV !" "(Y/N), you're not well. Why do you ignore me ?" I avoided his eyes and replied embarrassed "I d-don't ignore y-you " "Yes you do." I sighed again, he put his hand on my cheeks to force me to look him in his magnificent blue eyes. I blushed. "(Y/N). Please tell me why." A tear rolled on his hand.

I was thinking about what happened if I give him the truth. 'Maybe he'll never wants to see me anymore. Maybe he will leaves me. What can I do if he leaves me?' My (E/C) eyes was filled with fears. "I c-can't tell you. I-it's personal." I ran away in my room and closed the door behind me. He followed me, knocked and entered in my room without my permission. He surprised me crying. I was hiding my face in my pillow.

Realizing he was enter, I throw on him the pillow and shouted: "Get out ! You have not the permission ! Plus you can't help me..." "Why can't I help you ? I'm your best friend, no ? You tell me everything !" I looked up at him and nodded: "So why can't I help you?" I sighed, put my face behind my knees and begun to cry again. I replied: "because you a-are my b-best f-friend... you can't..." I stopped. I felt a hand on my back. "I'm worried about you. Please, tell me. It's killing me to see you like that." I hugged him, he hugged me back. I whispered to his ears: "I... I love... someone."

Sean laughed and replied: "and it's why you ignored me ? It's stupid to ignore me if you love someone. So who's this lucky guy ?" I replied: "someone. I can give you some clues, if you want." He nodded. "So, he is nice, caring and stupid sometimes" I giggled a bit "but it makes me laugh. I feel always good when he's here, with me. He loves tease me too but I think it's because I'm an important person for him. Like they all say: "spare the rod and spoil the child". So, guess who is this "lucky guy", like you said ?" He thought a little and with his gorgeous smile he replied: "Yeah! I think I find who is he! It's (insert the name of your best male friend)!"

I pushed him and laughed. I knew he knew it was him. He just teased me again. "No! It's not him. Maybe another clues can help. I love his little beard. He has beautiful blue eyes and green hair. Guess who?" I smiled at him when he came closer to me and took my hands. Our faces were so close. I blushed a little more. "I know. It's me. You love me. Since 2 weeks, I thought you acted weird. I know you very well so I know you act weird with the guys you loved and you did it with me. But you know what ?" Suddenly, he pecked me on my lips: " I love you too." I kissed him back, I felt his smile on my lips. He lied me on the bed and started to cuddle me.

"I'm glad to be this lucky guy" he laughed and I said: "but you're not officially The lucky guy. Wanna be my boyfriend ?" "Sure, (Y/N)" and Sean kissed my forehead.

* * *

A/N: _Thank you if you have read this story entirely. Like I said previously: feedback and advice are welcome._


End file.
